(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus with a printing device connected thereto or provided therein and, more particularly, it relates to a document processing apparatus having a ruled line print control function which is capable of specifying a ruled line to be printed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally in this type of document processing apparatus, when the print mode is chosen, decision about whether or not ruled lines in the document need to be printed is made to choose either printing all the ruled lines inputted in the document or printing no ruled lines inputted in the document.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 6762/1986 discloses a document processing apparatus in which ruled lines are classified into ruled lines to be printed and control ruled lines not to be printed. The control ruled lines are used for making a layout of a document. Sentences, tables, etc. are inputted using the control ruled lines as guide lines, so as to be able to easily create a document in accordance with the layout.
However, this conventional document processing apparatus is incapable of deciding for every ruled line whether or not the ruled line needs to be printed. Specifically, when a page contains only one ruled line to be printed, there always arises the problem that other ruled lines not need to be printed are printed all together. Further, since printing only one thin line requires some length of a printer ribbon, the above problem causes the disadvantage that the running cost is increased. In addition to that, unnecessary ruled lines are printed, and this causes the disadvantage that the efficiency in the printing operation is reduced.